


I Did It For The Love And That Was Enough

by Sorahono



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahono/pseuds/Sorahono
Summary: Plus de deux ans après son départ, Seth revient accidentellement dans la vie de Dean et Roman. Si les deux s'aiment plus que jamais, leur haine envers Seth n'a pas changé depuis qu'il a décidé de partir comme un lâche.Son retour réveille cependant une question sans réponse. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Est-ce que la fée des connards l'a visité une nuit ou y-a-t'il une vraie explication ?Tout cela et plus encore dans ce ramassis de trucs qu'on appelle des mots.(Rating et Tags susceptibles de changer mais pour l'instant tout est tranquille)Titre tiré de Now or Never, par Outasight
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean a un combat ce soir et Roman utilise son temps seul pour un peu de réflexion.
> 
> Si le sujet de sa réflexion n'était pas apparu ce même soir, ça aurait été moins drôle...

-Tu te lances dans le naturisme ou tu as encore accidentellement brulé tout tes jeans ?  
-Fais pas comme si tu n’aimais pas me voir en slip.

Somme toute un début de journée normal dans le minuscule studio que partageaient depuis des années Roman et Dean. Par manque de moyens, ils n’avaient jamais pris plus grand. Enfin ça c’était la version de Dean, jamais vraiment enclin à dépenser plus d’argent que strictement nécessaire. S’il était prêt à voir un psychologue, on lui expliquerait peut-être que c’est dû à son enfance dans la pauvreté. Mais il ne le fait pas. Donc on n’en dira rien. Quant à Roman, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Dean… Il n’allait pas se plaindre de vivre collé à lui. Au contraire. Vu que celui-ci insistait visiblement pour rester en slip, c’était encore mieux. A une époque, certes, Roman rêvait d’une grande maison, avec un lit immense, des chiens, un super barbecue, voir même peut-être des enfants. Mais à cette époque, le lit immense était occupé par un troisième homme. Et cette époque était révolu, que ça lui plaise ou non (Indice : Non).

-Si tu continues à me regarder avec tes yeux vides, lâcha Dean, je vais finir par vraiment le mettre ce jean.  
-J’étais perdu dans mes pensées, excuse-moi. Mais si tu veux, je peux penser à plein de choses à faire avant que tu mettes un jean.  
-Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais pas là. Je combats ce soir, et c’est jamais très facile si tu passes avant.

Pour arrondir leurs fins de mois, Dean avait l’habitude d’ajouter à ses heures de mécano un ou deux combats par semaine. La légalité de l’organisation laissait à désirer certes. Mais ce qui paye paye. La légalité n’avait qu’à être plus lucrative. Ça ne rassurait pas vraiment Roman mais il devait admettre que Dean était bon et qu’un peu d’argent ne faisait pas de mal. Pour l’instant, il avait même réussi à éviter les grosses blessures.

-Je serais là. Pas d’heures sups ce soir, si tout va bien.  
-Et c’est quoi les chances que tout aille bien ?  
-J’en sais rien. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. Ça te va ?  
-Mouais. J’ai pas le choix de toute façon. Enfin je pourrais t’attacher au lit toute la journée et venir te détacher à temps pour y aller.  
-Par pitié si tu m’attaches au lit, fais-en quelque chose de fun avant de ‘venir me détacher’.

Dans une maturité toute habituelle pour lui, Dean se contenta de tirer la langue à Roman avant de repartir dans la salle de bain, tandis que Roman s’étirait paresseusement dans leur lit. On était samedi, jour de fermeture pour son boulot de journée. Il serait bien au bar ce soir, comme tous les soirs, mais au moins il avait le temps de trainer un peu, pendant que Dean allait au garage. Il s’était arrangé pour prendre le premier service (enfin… arranger… Il en devait une à Becky d’avoir accepter l’échange. Et à Paige, manageuse parmi les manageuses, d’avoir tout arranger rapidement, avant que leur patron ne s’en rende compte et pète une durite parce que ‘le planning, c’est le planning’. Clairement, ce n’était pas pour Shane enfant-gaté-mais-qui-crois-s’être-fait-tout-seul McMahon que Roman gardait ce job.)

En tout cas, ce n’était pas désagréable d’avoir sa matinée tranquille. Pas qu’il n’aime pas Dean. Au contraire. Mais pour être en tête à tête avec ses pensées et faire le tri dans sa tête, Dean n’était pas toujours la meilleure compagnie. Il avait tout le temps quelque chose à dire. Que ce soit une remarque, un sous-entendu, une blague… Le silence n’était pas son fort. Et le plus sincèrement du monde, Roman trouvait ça attachant. Mais le silence aussi c’était chouette parfois. Ça lui permettait de divaguer un peu.

Alors il divagua. En fait, il était parti de son bonheur d’être avec Dean. C’était le gars le plus fort, drôle, beau (ne nous mentons pas) et sensible (même s’il arracherait sans doute la langue de Roman pour avoir dit ça) que Roman n’avait jamais connu. Il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Dieu, le destin, le hasard, ou quoi que ce soit qui avait mis Dean sur son chemin. Il le revoyait il y a 15 ans. Du haut de leur 10 ans, placés dans le même foyer, ils avaient appris ensemble que personne n’adoptait les gamins trop âgés, surtout ceux qui, comme eux, repoussaient instinctivement toutes les visites. Les inconnus n’amenaient jamais rien de bon. Que des faux espoirs, des déceptions et autres joyeusetés. Alors c’était devenu eux contre le reste du monde. Enfin eux trois. Puisqu’à l’époque, Seth avait une âme. Ou il faisait bien semblant ? Non, malgré toute la haine que Roman nourrissait maintenant envers lui, il aimait toujours celui qu’il était pendant leur adolescence. Toujours innocent, toujours avec l’espoir que ça s’améliore. Roman avait vu en lui un ami, un petit frère d’abord, puis… plus. Mais bref. Roman ne pouvait pas imaginer que tout ça était faux. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait fini par changer chez Seth, mais quelque chose avait eu lieu. Pas qu’il cherchait à lui trouver des excuses. Il ne pardonnerait jamais Seth d’être parti. Déjà pour son bien, mais surtout pour le bien de Dean, qui ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle altercation avec Seth. Et Roman ne laisserait plus jamais qui que ce soit lui faire du mal. Non s’il pensait que quelque chose avait changé chez Seth, c’était parce qu’il ne pouvait pas croire que ce petit garçon tout doux et innocent avait été mal intentionné tout du long.

Enfin bref. Penser à Seth ne finissait jamais par lui faire du bien. Le seul avantage qu’avait eu son départ (son départ de connard, d’ailleurs) c’était d’avoir précipité sa relation avec Dean. Rien ne l’avait jamais rendu plus heureux que ça. Donc au final, Seth pouvait pourrir en enfer pour autant que ça le concerne. Il avait Dean, ils se rendaient heureux l’un l’autre et plus rien d’autre ne comptait. Maintenant c’était vraiment eux deux contre le monde. Et ça ne changerait plus jamais. 

Sur ce, Roman décida que se rendormir ne pouvait être qu’une bonne idée (ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible). Il se réveilla vaguement pour manger à midi, puis fit un peu de ménage. Dean essayait d’aider pour le ménage vraiment… Mais ce n’était pas son fort. Donc Roman acceptait avec plaisir de le faire quand il avait le temps. Cela étant fait, il était déjà l’heure de partir au bar, pour prendre son service à temps (enfin avec assez d’avance pour que son cher et tendre patron ne pète pas un plomb).

Il arriva au bar, se lava les mains, attacha ses cheveux et ce genre de choses que l’hygiène aime bien. La fin d’après-midi était assez tranquille, le peu de gens qui passaient n’étant pas encore assez soûls pour être problématiques. Son service était prévu jusqu’à 22h, il avait donc le droit d’éviter les bagarres ivres et la fermeture du bar. Enfin il faisait ça pour aller assister à une bagarre pas ivre. Donc bon. Ce n’était pas si différent. Mais au moins il allait pouvoir profiter du combat pour mater Dean. Pas qu’il ne le faisait pas déjà d’habitude hein. Mais bon, une occasion de plus, la sueur en bonus, il n’allait pas cracher dessus. Ça avait l’avantage de le distraire, au lieu de passer le match à flipper pour la santé de Dean.

-T’as de la chance que Becky ait accepté avant de me consulter parce que j’aurais jamais accepté si c’est pour que tu baves dans le vide.  
-Ferme la Kevin. Déjà, Becky en a rien à foutre de ton avis. Et en plus, je suis absolument toujours plus performant que toi. C’est pas moi qui passe mon service à vérifier mon téléphone pour des messages de mon amour.

Kevin se contenta de faire un doigt avant de reprendre l’installation du bar. C’était miraculeux qu’un homme aussi bougon ait pu réussir à sortir avec un ange comme Sami. Mais bon, qui était Roman ? Un homme de 25 ans, barman et grand amateur de barbecue. Oui bravo. Mais ce n’était pas ça la question. C’était plus rhétorique. Roman n’était personne pour avoir une opinion sur les couples des autres.

Enfin bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, le service commença et se déroula sans encombre. Quelques habitués, la tête de Shane sortant de son bureau, sans doute pour se faire croire qu’il était investi, puis de plus en plus de monde vers 20h. Enfin, l’important à retenir, c’est qu’il ne s’est rien passé d’important à retenir. 

22h arriva et après quelques au revoir (et un autre doigt à Kevin mais celui-ci le méritait totalement) Roman parti vers le sous-sol paaaaas du tout glauque et illégal où Dean allait combattre. En soit les combats n’étaient pas trop illégaux. C’était déclaré comme des évènements sportifs tout ça. C’était plus la présence de bandes bizarres, voir du groupe de mafieux du coin, qui profitaient de l’occasion pour revendre leur drogue, et même certain soirs des armes, qui rendaient l’exploitation plutôt limite. En échange du lieu, les bandes augmentaient les payes allouées aux gagnants des combat. Sans faire réellement dans l’illégalité, Dean et Roman se rendaient compte que ce n’était pas l’argent le plus propre de la planète. Mais ça restait de l’argent.

Ça faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes que Dean était arrivé dans son vestiaire. Enfin son vestiaire et celui du reste de la planète. Il avait encore du cambouis sur les mains et le jean (et sans doute un peu partout ailleurs) mais ça lui donnait un style. Un style crade, mais un style. La journée avait été intense, comme toujours, et physique, mais il lui restait largement assez d’énergie pour disputer un bon combat ce soir. Il profitait de son avance pour s’échauffer assez intensément. Contrairement à certains du milieu, il était très endurant et pouvait se permettre un échauffement intense avant sans finir complétement rouge et suant dans le match.

Le gros avantage de son match de la soirée c’est qu’il n’appréciait réellement pas son adversaire. Pas qu’il rechignait à affronter des gens qu’il appréciait, mais là… affronter Baron Corbin ne faisait que le motiver davantage. Baron Corbin n’était… pas un chic type. C’est ce qui arrive quand on ressemble à un futur chauve depuis qu’on a 8 ans. Ça donne des mauvaises tendances. En tout cas, Corbin faisait parti de ses rares gars que Dean avait déjà tabassé hors de ce super sous-sol. C’était une simple soirée où Roman travaillait et où Dean avait décidé de venir trainer au bar pour qu’ils rentrent ensemble à la fin. Malheureusement, Corbin avait décidé de venir aussi ce même soir. Enfin ce n’était pas ça qui était malheureux. Ce qui était malheureux, c’est qu’il avait décidé de passer sa soirée à harceler un garçon qui voulait juste passer sa soirée tranquille. Il avait pris la confiance de part leur 20 cm de différence. Dean s’était interposé et une bagarre avait commencé. A la surprise générale, c’était bien Finn, le garçon en question qui avait fini le combat. Parce que bordel ce type savait se battre. Enfin bref, Dean n’était pas mécontent de pouvoir avoir une véritable rencontre un contre un pour en coller une à ce cher Baron.

On vint lui taper sur l’épaule et lui signaler de se rendre au ring. Dans ces moments-là, Dean rentrait dans un genre de ‘zone’ et le temps passait vite. Et lentement. Mouais. C’était dur à expliquer. En tout cas, en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire ‘Putain mec, dégage de sur mon pied tu fais mal’, Dean était dans le ring, il se jetait sur Baron et commençait ses attaques. D’habitude, il aimait bien tirer les cheveux de ses adversaires. Bon là du coup… Mais il continua le combat avec hargne et finit par le gagner.

Une fois sa victoire faite officielle, il passa rapidement récupérer son sac et son chèque. Sans prendre le temps de se laver (car c’est pour les faibles), il alla, toujours recouvert de sueur et de cambouis, retrouver Roman au bord du ring.

-Félicitations, le félicita-Roman. T’aurais même pu être encore plus violent pour lui. T’as mal quelque part ?  
-Nan tranquille. Pas plus que d’habitude quoi.  
-Pas sûr d’apprécier que tu aies mal ‘d’habitude’. Mais bon, tant mieux.  
Un peu de silence passa. Puis Roman remarqua quelque chose de perturbant du coin de l’œil.  
-Dean, regarde le type là-bas. Discrètement.  
-Je t’ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas d’un threesome.  
-Pas pour ça abruti. Il a l’air bizarre.  
Dean tourna la tête  
-Bah c’est un des mafieux chelous qui trainent toujours ici. Alors oui c’est bizarre. Mais bon.  
-Regarde mieux. La gauche de son visage.

Comme tous les ‘mafieux chelous’, le type portait un masque sur tout le bas du visage, des lunettes de soleil et une capuche. Donc en effet pas grand-chose d’intéressant. Sauf que… entre son visage et sa capuche, on pouvait apercevoir une mèche blonde parmi des cheveux bruns.

-Ohhhhhh. Ok ça c’est bizarre. Tu crois qu’il y a beaucoup de gens avec une mèche blonde de merde ?

A l’instant où Roman s’apprêtait à répondre, quelqu’un alla chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille du type chelou. Celui-ci éclata d’un rire nasillard et… familier. Alors avec une totale synchronisation, Dean et Roman ne purent que lâcher un

-Bordel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon bah hop, ça y est, c'est là  
> Je suis lente. Donc je sais ce qu'il va se passer là dedans mais je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais à l'écrire. Comme dirait mon idole "La patience c'est bien".  
> (J'ai encore quelques progrès à faire sur le formatage entre autres. ça viendra j'espère.)  
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, merci à celles (et ceux ? Peut-être) qui auront accepté de la lire juste pour me faire plaisir, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, poser une question, bref... Vous savez faire
> 
> Voilà voilà, bisoooouuuus


	2. Power poisons the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes désormais dimanche matin et nos trois protagonistes se réveillent et mènent leur petite journée. Suivons les donc dans cette aventure trépidante, entre la fin de la soirée et Megamind.

Rapidement, Dean et Roman rentrèrent chez eux. La surprise initiale avait laissé place à un genre de colère nerveuse chez Dean et chez Roman… à une sorte de tristesse nostalgique. Que celui-ci ne laisserait pas paraître de toute façon, puisque Dean avait besoin de lui.

-Alors c’est ça ? Répéta-Dean pour facilement la onzième fois, en tournant dans leur salon. Il nous a abandonné comme un con pour… des gangs minables ?

Ce n’était pas très gentil pour les gangs mais déjà c’était poli, ensuite ce n’était pas faux et enfin… Ce n’est pas comme si les gangs étaient là pour l’entendre (pas qu’un gang ai des oreilles, puisqu’il s’agit plus d’un concept mais apprenez à lire entre les lignes aussi à la fin).

-Peut-être écoute… Peut-être qu’ils lui ont apporté quelque chose. On sait pas beaucoup plus qu’avant Dean…  
-Du pouvoir… La salope. C’est ça qu’il y trouve, une illusion débile de pouvoir de merde. Il a toujours aimé ça nan ? On a juste été assez cons pour croire qu’il nous aimait encore plus.

Roman avait autant de haine que Dean. Et autant de tristesse aussi, même si Dean ne la laissait pas vraiment transparaitre. Mais à quoi bon l’exprimer ? Ça ne ferait que plus énerver Dean, donc pas forcément nécessaire. Il ne comptait pas défendre Seth non plus attention, loin de là. Cette rencontre n’avait rien changé. Les connards restent des connards, les gentils des gentils. A vous de les replacer chacun dans leur catégorie pour gagner une gommette étoile. Mais la vérité, c’est que Roman n’en avait rien à foutre que Seth soit parti pour rejoindre un gang de merdeux, pour lancer sa carrière sur Broadway ou pour faire des couronnes de pâquerettes. Il était parti. Comme un connard. Point.

-Hey Deano… Tout à l’heure c’était pas possible parce que t’avais match après mais là ?  
-Sérieusement ? On a vu ce connard et tu penses à baiser ?

Ces mots étaient agressifs mais Dean gardait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Bah c’est-à-dire que c’était mon plan pour la soirée avant qu’on le voie. Et puis je le déteste pas significativement plus que ce matin  
-C’est toujours ton plan pour toutes les soirées…  
-Je t’ai jamais vu t’en plaindre jusque là.

Roman ouvra ses bras, invitant Dean à le rejoindre. Quand Dean le fit, malgré l’échange précédent, il ne se passa rien de particulier. Juste un câlin parce que parfois, souvent même, ça fait du bien. Les deux restèrent un temps silencieux, profitant simplement du contact et de la chaleur de l’autre. Mais le silence n’était pas magiquement devenu le fort de Dean et au bout de quelques minutes il dit :

-Si on était dans Moi, Moche et Méchant, tu serais Margo.  
-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé de regarder tous le catalogue enfant de Netflix. Et surtout pas pourquoi tu m’as forcé à le faire avec toi. M’enfin. Eclaire ma lanterne, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu t’occupes toujours bien de moi et tu m’empêches de faire n’importe quoi tout le temps. Et puis les lunettes te vont bien.  
-D’accord… Et du coup toi ?  
-Evident, je suis Edith.  
-Oui bien sûr, évident, comme ai-je pu ne pas le deviner. Mais juste pour confirmer, pas que je ne le sache pas déjà hein bien sûr, euh… Pourquoi ? Au-delà des gâteaux en bouillasse ?  
-Déjà c’était une fois. Ensuite, c’est parce que j’aime bien les flaques d’eau, faire ce qu’on me dit de ne pas faire et parce que le rose c’est carrément ma couleur.

Se séparant un instant de Dean, Roman tira sur son bras pour qu’ils s’allongent tous les deux. Dean se recroquevilla contre Roman, allongé sur le dos et continua à parler.

-Sauf que elles, elles ont été adopté et nous pas mais c’est pas grave ça. Enfin ça aurait été sympa qu’on ait un méga sous-sol avec des supers armes, une fusée et des bestioles jaunes mais pas grave. On aurait dansé le Lac des Cygnes et on aurait été bien. Bon elles sont sœurs aussi, mais peut-être on peut mettre ça de côté tu sais, parce que vraiment…

Au fur et à mesure de ses dérivations, Dean s’endormi. Roman s’extirpa alors de sous lui, enleva leur jean, leur t-shirt et leurs chaussettes et se rallongea, reprenant Dean contre lui.

-Bonne nuit. Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Ça eu l’air de réveiller Dean juste assez longtemps pour dire :

-Tu crois que si il y avait eu un Moi, Moche et Méchant 4 Agnès elle aurait trahis les autres pour rejoindre un gang de merde ?  
-Chut. Dodo maintenant.

Seth se réveilla avec la tête dans le proverbial cul. En même temps c’était prévisible. Voir évitable s’il n’avait pas passé sa fin de soirée à vider tout l’alcool présent dans son appartement. Ça ne se comptait certes pas en hectolitre, mais cela faisait quand même une quantité non-négligeable. Mais bon, il fallait ce qu’il fallait pour éviter de penser, ne serait-ce que brièvement, à ceux qu’il avait vu la veille. Et effectivement, ça fut bien bref, vu qu’à peine réveillé, les souvenirs revenaient déjà.

Il essayait de se dire que ça allait, que au moins ils avaient l’air heureux. Et c’était vrai. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils le voient, les deux avaient l’air dans leur meilleure forme. Dean avait gagné déjà, premier indicateur. Mais même au-delà, Il avait l’air… bien. L’œil brillant, la truffe humide… Ah oui non ça c’est pour les chiots. Enfin du coup, la description n’était pas si loin. Sérieusement, Dean avait l’air en forme. Ses bouclettes avaient disparu et il avait pris en muscles. Mais surtout il avait l’air… épanoui. Et Seth n’était pas dupe (enfin en tout cas pas pour ça), il voyait bien que c’était grâce à Roman. La manière dont les deux s’étaient touché (en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr), dont ils se regardaient… Seth en était certain, les deux étaient enfin ensemble. Il l’avait vu venir pendant des mois à l’époque, et il en était content pour eux vraiment. Après tout, c’était pour ça qu’il faisait tout ça n’est-ce pas ? Pour qu’ils soient heureux. Même si c’était sans lui. Et visiblement ils y arrivaient sans lui. Donc pas de souci, tout allait bien. Il pouvait continuer à lâcher des rires faux et vides, faire tout ce qu’on lui demande et supporter des compagnies… pas franchement agréable (sérieusement, la prochaine fois qu’il devait passer une journée entière avec Lashley, il ne pourra être tenu responsable de ses actes) comme il le faisait depuis deux ans. Après tout, il était Seth Freakin’ Rollins, il était beau, intelligent, sournois et un beau connard. Et il en sera ainsi pour toujours. Enfin peut-être pas beau.

Il avait du mal à se remettre de la colère flagrante sur leur visage quand ils l’avaient vu. Evidemment qu’il la méritait, là n’était pas la question, mais ça ne rendait pas ça plus agréable. Il savait, il savait qu’il avait raison. Il savait qu’il ne regrettait rien, que si c’était à faire, il le referait. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour que les choses soient différentes ? Pour pouvoir leur donner des explications ? Vous l’aurez deviné : Rien. Bon de toute façon il n’a rien à donner. Mais bon. C’était métaphorique et hypothétique. Vous auriez pu le comprendre tout seuls.

Il fallait juste attendre quelques mois. Seth n’aura pas oublié (il n’oubliera jamais sans doute) mais à force de temps (et d’alcool) la douleur se calmera. Comme cette entorse qu’on se fait à 8 ans. Rien n’est plus jamais comme avant et on y sent toujours de la douleur mais on finit par s’y habituer. Souffrir de l’absence et de la colère c’était son nouveau normal. Pain is the New Black comme on dit (personne ne dit ça).

Heureusement qu’on était dimanche. Déjà c’est le jour du Seigneur mais au-delà ça, même Seth ne travaillait pas le dimanche. Allez savoir pourquoi d’ailleurs. Sans doute pas parce qu’Hunter tenait à ses sous-fifres et à leurs droits. Peut-être pour passer du temps en famille, avec sa femme et ses filles. Hunter n’était pas un bon homme de famille, mais putain il avait l’air d’y croire. Enfin ce n’était pas le moment d’analyser la psychologie de ce taré. Déjà ça ne donnerait rien de bon et ensuite, il gâchait déjà ses journées au taf, il n’allait pas en plus lui permettre de gâcher sa journée de repos.

Du coup, il fit ce qui lui apparaissait évident pour mettre à profit sa journée de repos : Dormir. Comme une masse. Une masse en 93 et 99 kg. Bon ce n’était pas si facile de s’endormir en réalité. Mais au bout d’un moment, quand on n’a plus de larmes à pleurer… C’est la solution. Il décida d’essayer de sortir le lendemain soir. Boire et finir avec un inconnu (souvent un brun au cheveux longs… ou au contraire un châtains/roux/blond/rose (c’était déjà arrivé) avec des bouclettes) était un remède comme un autre. L’important dans la vie, c’est de ne pas se donner le temps de regretter.

Même s’il avait eu du mal à s’endormir, surtout préoccupé parce que Dean était préoccupé, Roman était le premier debout. Dean aimait devenir une pieuvre géante humanoïde pendant la nuit, maisil réussi à s’en libérer et décida de commencer son petit-dèj. Evidemment qu’il aurait aimé préparer un petit-déjeuner complexe, avec des œufs, du bacon, des toasts et du jus d’orange, à partager avec Dean au lit. Sauf que Dean n’acceptait de petit-déjeuner que des bols de Lucky Charms, en triant pour manger plein de guimauves de suite. Donc Roman se contentait de son petit-déjeuner, même s’il allait attendre Dean pour le manger. Il mit la cafetière en route, sorti du bacon et commença à préparer ce qu’il voulait. On aurait facilement pu croire qu’il préparait pour 12 personnes mais ce n’était que lui. C’était un grand homme, il lui fallait beaucoup de nourriture pour pouvoir mener correctement sa journée. Même si il était plus que probable que sa journée soit uniquement constitué de câlin et de de flâneries sur Netflix. Oui, ‘flâneries ‘. Parce que ‘chillage ‘ c’est moche et pas correct. Pendant la semaine, Dean avait évoqué la possibilité de regarder Megamind. Encore un Dreamworks à cocher dans leur collection. En parlant de Dean, celui-ci apparu dans la cuisine et enlaça Roman par derrière.

-Coucou toi… chuchota-t-il contre l’épaule de Roman  
-Coucou. T’es encore en slip ?  
-Grave. Mais je me suis brossé les dents donc tu peux m’embrasser quand même.  
-C’est gentil de t’en préoccuper mais je t’ai embrassé après des trucs pire qu’une nuit de sommeil. Tu comptes mettre un pantalon à un moment aujourd’hui ?  
-Du tout. Mais je vais aller me laver. Parce que je l’ai pas fait hier. Donc c’est dégueu.  
-Oui, immonde. Après tes heures au garage et un combat. Vraiment c’était génial de dormir avec toi.  
-Tu m’aimes quand même ?  
-Ça passe. Un peu quoi.

Dean fit la moue (à défaut de faire l’amou… pardon) jusqu’à ce que Roman l’embrasse.

-Mais oui roooh… tu le sais.  
-Oui. Mais j’aime bien.  
-A la douche maintenant.  
-Tu pourras…  
-Je vais sortir tes Lucky Charms, ton lait et ton bol Cars. Et lancer Netflix. T’inquiètes pas.  
-Cooool merci.

Dean repartit vers la salle de bain et Roman s’attela à préparer leur journée. Il apporta tout le nécessaire devant la télévision, lança Netflix et s’assit devant pour attendre Dean. Celui-ci ne mis pas longtemps à ressortir (puisqu’il n’avait qu’un slip à enlever et à remettre avant et après la douche, il économisait du temps). Roman s’allongea devant le canapé, Dean lança Megamind et vint se coucher contre lui. Le film suivit son cours (en même temps c’est souvent ce qu’il se passe quand on lance un film) et même Roman le trouvait plutôt bon. Et assez drôle. Au bout d’un moment, Dean lui dit :

-Je viendrais au bar demain soir pendant ton service. J’ai pas envie de traîner sans toi.

‘J’ai pas envie de traîner sans toi’ était une sacré déclaration d’amour par Dean, qui avait du mal à s’exprimer sur les sentiments, les émotions et l’astrophysique. Parce que c’est un sujet compliqué l’astrophysique.

-Pas de souci, j’aime toujours être avec toi. Mais tiens-toi bien. Que Shane n’est pas à se plaindre  
-Il aura à se plaindre. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. De toute façon, mon physique de rêve ne peut que lui attirer des ventes.  
-Oui si tu veux. En tout cas sur moi ça marcherait. Allez, reconcentre-toi sur le film maintenant.  
-Je suis trèèèès concentré. Pourquoi le caméraman naze est devenu méchant ?  
-Parce que tu t’es pas concentré. On le reregardera la semaine pro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis moins d'un mois donc c'est pas mal  
> Je sais pas si ça se sent dans l'écriture, mais ça a été un peu laborieux. Et toujours pas de grosses actions, ça vient la prochaine fois promis.
> 
> ça se sent qu'une partie de ce chapitre m'ai venu en regardant Moi, Moche et Méchant pendant un babysitting ? Sans doute  
> et j'adore Megamind, ce film est fantastique.
> 
> Voilà voilà  
> Bisous bisous

**Author's Note:**

> Je me remet à écrire donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut... Mais j'aime bien.  
> Je m'excuse pour la lenteur entre les chapitres, je fais au mieux.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à partager votre opinion, c'est toujours gentil !


End file.
